SCANDAL
by rakushu
Summary: Fujioka, después de tanto tiempo, admite sus sentimientos hacia Tamaki y está dispuesta a confesarselos pero azares del destino, se da cuenta de que su King no es tan normal como pensaba. YAOI.
1. Primeriza

**SCANDAL**

"_Primeriza"_

_por: rakushu._

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo de este estilo y si bien cuando llego a formar parte del Host Club así como cuando lo vio hacer sus locuras de niño caprichoso sabía muy pero muy en el fondo que llegaría a sentir algo por él… Suoh Tamaki.

Sí, sí, era raro, tonto y sin sentido alguno, de hecho, ahora ella misma, Fujioka Haruhi que iba caminando rumbo al aula de música, no se la creía e iba hacia ese lugar para… ¿para qué?

Se detuvo en seco pues… ¿para qué iba?

Respiró profundamente. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué sentía que le estaba empezando a gustar o algo por el estilo? No, eso no… aunque… ella… ¡Pero que tonterías estaba pensando, si ya sabía que tenía todo seguro con él!

Simplemente -y no era por sentirse la octava maravilla del mundo- él moría por ella, todos lo sabían y ella lo supo desde que él se le puso en frente al llegar ahí.

Una sonrisa se le delineó en sus labios y sin pensárselo dos veces, apresuró el paso. No tardó mucho en llegar ya que sin darse cuenta, había la posibilidad de que incluso hubiera corrido para llegar a esa aula.

Tomó aire para darse valor, ya que era la primera vez que se le declaraba a un chico y no cualquier chico, sino un estúpido rubio caprichoso que bien antes pensaba que era peor que lidiar con las tormentas.

-Aquí voy…-Se animó en lo que tomaba la perilla de la puerta que ya hacía entre abierta- Supongo que escenas yaoi de ahora en adelante le harán a Kyouya-senpai feliz por las ganancias-Se dijo animada por la idea de ya tener seguro algún tipo de noviazgo primerizo con el King.

-Mmm… mi señor, creo que debería pensárselo mejor…

Esa voz le pertenecía a Kaoru, sin duda alguna. Pensó retirarse ya que no era muy propio de ella escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero… aquel tono de voz entre preocupación y confidencia no pudo ignorarla, así que se pegó más hacia la puerta.

-Pero…-Empezó el rubio con su típica cara berrinchuda buscando la aprobación de todos sus caprichos-¿Y si…?

-Nee, Tamaki-Insistió el gemelo ya un tanto fastidiado-¿Sabes? Creo que tu idea asustará a _Okasan_ demasiado, no todos los días la persona más cercana a ti te dice sus sentimientos.

Fujioka se quedó paralizada ¿había escuchado bien? … ¿Tamaki con… Kyouya-senpai? No es que fuera homofóbica ni nada por el estilo sino que simplemente… Ok, ¡joder! ¿Por qué todo lo malo le tiene que pasar a ella? Primera vez que cree estar enamorada de alguien con POCA coherencia y que al parecer primero se siente correspondida le sale con que… es… ¿Gay? O bueno, quizás algún tipo de bisexual.

-¡Kaoru!-Soltó Tamaki muy estilo paranoico-No digas las cosas en voz alta.

-No seas exagerado ¿quién podría escucharnos? No hay nadie en el pasillo-Refunfuñó el gemelo, cruzándose de brazos-Ahora bien deberías pensarte mejor las cosas que podrías perder mucho y ganar nada de nada

-Demmo…-Insistió Suoh, aún haciendo aquella expresión en la que no se le puede negar nada-¿Tu crees que…?

-Yo solo te digo lo que sé, en verdad no conozco tanto a Kyouya como tú-Se burló el gemelo-¿Tú cómo te sientes con esa idea así tan de repente?

-No lo sé-Empezó el rubio usando aquel tipo de tono de cualquier colegiala ilusionada-… pero seguro que algo bueno tiene que resultar.

-Ojalá-Le apoyó Kaoru

Lentamente, soltó la perilla. Se sentía… ¿Deprimida? ¿Decepcionada? No sabía muy bien, era todo un mar de emociones pero optó por retirarse de aquel lugar antes de que alguien la viera por ahí husmeando.

Empezó por pasos silenciosos hasta el punto de ir corriendo. Llego a la sala de música, cerrando la puerta tras de si para después dejarse caer. Tan solo quería pensar.

¿Ahora que haría? Para ser su primera decepción amorosa era simplemente patética y tonta pero por muy que se las diera de la madura y seria que tenía los pies muy firmes en la tierra y que siempre sabía lo que quería… no dejaba de ser tan solo una chica joven que acababa de experimentar algo nuevo.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera sintió como se le humedecieron los ojos.

Y sin decir nada, se puso de pie, se tranquilizó respirando profundamente y con la manga de su saco limpió las pocas lagrimas que derramó y abrió la puerta de la sala de música para regresar a su aula. Tenía que ser fuerte, había pasado peores cosas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida puesto que frente a ella estaban todos los chicos del Host Club, quienes ya le miraban con semblante bobalicón.

-Te estábamos buscando, Haruhi-Le dijo dramáticamente el rubio mientras la sofocaba en un ya usual abrazo-Hoy todos almorzaremos juntos.

-De acuerdo-Le dijo disimulando una amplia sonrisa

-Haruhi, antes quisiera hablar contigo-Y así, su mirada se posó en Ootori. No pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia. Solo veía como este hablaba y hablaba en lo que los demás ya iban caminando hacia otra área del instituto-¿Te parece bien?

-Claro-Insertar sonrisa de mala gana.

¿Qué había aceptado? No tenía ni la más remota idea, quizás el mirarle para encontrar algo con lo que ella pudiera sentir que lo valía más que él no sirvió de nada, aparte de que eso nunca le pasaba e incluso ahora le parecía que no era muy acorde a su personalidad que era más centrada… tal vez esto de ser primeriza en estas a su edad le hacía un poco de daño.

Tamaki la soltó y así fue tomada de ambos brazos por los gemelos, quienes iban haciéndole bromas. Ella solo veía como el rubio se le colgaba a Ootori, quién siempre se mostraba tan serio e inexpresivo.

_**Continuará…**_

_Pues venga que es el primer fic que hago donde creo que Haruhi tendrá un rol importante, les __advierto que aún no sé muy bien como vaya terminar la historia porque quiero jugar más con los personajes a modo espontáneo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	2. Primerizo

**SCANDAL**

"_Primerizo"_

_por: rakushu._

Otro día… un nuevo y grandioso día –nótese el sarcasmo- en el cual Fujioka Haruhi se sentía especialmente vulnerable ¿la razón? Bueno, en verdad no quería reconocer que era por Suoh Tamaki, lo cual es… ABSOLUTAMENTE ACEPTABLE ¡por Dios! ¿quién estaría lo suficientemente loca como para reconocer que estaba dolida de una clase de hombre, si es que a eso se le puede llamar hombre, como él? Era… tonto, ingenuo, caprichoso, egoísta y... el rey de los idiotas.

Sí, lo reconocía: necesitaba contarle a alguien. ¿A su padre? Uh no, no, primero muerta, porque sabía que aquel individuo con aspecto de travesti empedernido lo primero que haría sería colgar al rubio del puente más cercano por hacerle pasar esas cosas a su "_Adorada niña_".

-Duh…-Soltó torpemente con una ligera sonrisa al imaginar la escena. Sería divertido. Ambos son tan similares.

Se sentó a orillas de la fuente del instituto. Era tranquilo estar ahí unos instantes antes de comenzar el día lleno de supuestas sorpresas clandestinas no deseadas hasta cierto punto. Ok, no hay que desviarnos del tema:

Su padre estaba absolutamente descartado para comentarle algo. ¿Los gemelos Hitachiin? Eran muy cercanos por el simple hecho de estar en la misma clase sin embargo, en primera, Hikaru era bastante raro cuando ella hablaba de otros chicos ¿motivos? No sabía y al menos hasta ahora tampoco le importaba y en cuanto a Kaoru… ¡ya tenía más que claro que éste singular individuo clonado tenía alianza con Tamaki! Así que ni pensarlo. ¿Honey-senpai? ¡DUH! Obvio que no, era lindo, encantador, era... bueno, es, la clase de chicos que quieres abrazar todo el santo día pero… él no sabía guardar un secreto al menos que fueras Takashi… ¡Oh si! Éste le faltaba… pero… no, muy serio e inexpresivo y claro, Okasan… ¡OUT COMPLETAMENTE PARA CONTARLE!

¡Por el Gran Barrigón Buda! En estos momentos necesitaba apoyo moral femenino y algunos tips. Sí, suena estúpido y lo que quieran pero... ¡vamos! Ella nunca había pasado por esas cosas, nunca le había gustado algún chico. Siempre había estado concentrada en sus estudios y algunas amistades sencillas que tenía. Los hombres eran complicados… muy complicados y desconocidos en el ámbito amoroso para ella.

-¡Haruhi!

Alzó la vista para ver como venía corriendo hacia ella el rubio, quien con una mano la iba agitando en señal de saludo y con la otra cargaba algo bajo el regazo. Suspiró. A veces era exageradamente llamativo y sin embargo… le causó cierta alegría ver como él aún la trataba de forma… _especial._

-¡Senpai!-Exclamó ella, sonriente al tiempo que se ponía de pie para saludarle.

Caminaron por los pasillos platicando de tonterías como siempre. Que si él era irresistible, que por qué la pasta italiana no tenía el mismo sabor que cuando la preparaban en su segunda mansión, que por qué los gemelos podían pasar más tiempo con ella que él –hasta aquí, éste comentario le hizo sentir cosas raras en el estomago a la _chico-chica_, sí, exacto, le causo ilusión, pero ella no entendía muy bien esos términos por ahora-.

-Nee, Haruhi, prueba-Y así, bajo el regazo sacó una pequeña migaja de pan-Es solo una prueba, dime si te gusta-Ella introdujo la pequeña porción de pan en su boca-Lo he preparado yo solo-Soltó con galantería. Ahora, pose de chico que no puede con tantos halagos… que aún no le dan-Oh, no seas así, mi pequeña Haruhi, sé que soy un maestro en el arte de la repostería pero… ¿eh?-Miró la cara verde de su compañera-¿Haruhi?

En un ágil movimiento, saco un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo por si las dudas y devolvió el trozo de pan. Simplemente estaba… ASQUEROSO. Y no por mal sabor, sino por el sencillo hecho de estar el doble e incluso el triple de porción de azúcar que debía llevar.

-Senpai… creo que… mmm…-Bien, ahora ¿cómo decirle que estaba asqueroso?... Hey, un minuto… ¡Ella siempre le había dicho las cosas tal cual porque disfrutaba haciéndole sentir mal! ¿por qué ahora tan considerada? ¿sería porque ahora ya le daba un poco de pena debido a que sentía algo más que una amistad por él?

-¿Y bien?

-Ahm….

-¡Tama-chan, Haru-chan!

Perfecto. Magnifico. Maravilloso. Ambos se giraron y vieron como venía acercándose el resto del Host Club y ése llamado venía por parte del dueño del muñeco del felpa que ya hacía entre los brazos del grandulón de Takashi, de lado los gemelos y muy por delante Ootori.

-Que desperdicio…-Pensó para si misma. Tenían que llegar justo cuando estaba a solas con el King, aunque claro, tampoco sabía muy bien como comportarse ahora si estaban de todo a solas.

Miró a Tamaki, quién al ver la llegada del resto… ok, la llegada de Okasan para ser más precisa, como por arte de magia le apareció un brillo en los ojos y camino rápidamente para saludarle y claro, después al resto de los chicos, dejándole muy por detrás.

No lo negaba, se sintió un poquito incómoda. Y sin pensar más, le siguió junto con el resto del grupo.

-Nee, Kyouya, ara, ara, para ti-Dicho esto, le extendió una linda caja decorada, la que había llevado cuidadosamente en su regazo desde que había llegado. Cosa que para todos era algo normal, así que fue una escena ignorada… menos para Haruhi y Kaoru, quienes muy por su lado y discretamente, veían todo -Y no tienes porque darme las gracias-Aquí empieza otra etapa de Tamaki como intento de galán perfecto en la repostería.

El joven y futuro gran empresario abrió la caja con cierto desdén de elegancia dejando ver una pequeña pero tonta y encantadora decoración simple de él y Tamaki en un diminuto pastel. Mientras Haruhi era jaloneada por Hikaru y Honey-senpai, ella solo miraba la cara de gusto que ponía el chico de ojos azules. Eso si, Kaoru también le jaloneaba haciéndole cariñitos pero seguía atento al dichoso momento, después de todo, él ahora era confidente del King.

Delicadamente, Okasan le dio una pequeña mordida en lo que Suoh alucinaba –vamos, todas saben su cara de alucinación momentánea y bobalicona que hace como _fanboy_-. Fujioka quería morir de risa porque si bien recordaba el sabor era asqueroso, así que lo más probable era que Ootori le lanzara miradas asesinas por eso el resto del día al rubio… sin embargo…

-… delicioso…-Esa simple palabra salida de los labios de Kyouya, ocasionó que Suoh se le lanzara encima con sus abrazos sofocantes mientras le decía a gritos de alegría lo mucho que se había esforzado.

Bien, esa no fue la reacción que esperaba.

El día transcurrió dentro de lo que cabe, normal. Clases, clases, descanso, clases y más clases y para cerrar con broche de oro, unas horas en el Host Club de ahí… descanso ¡Por fin!

Estaba rendida, no sabía porque justamente el día en que no se sentía del todo bien le obligan a estar como loca de un lado a otro, solicitada aquí y allá. Desde el sofá donde ya hacía ligeramente recostada, noto como entraba Renge a la sala de música haciendo tanto escándalo que no pudo evitar arquear una ceja de molestia ¿por qué tenía que ser tan gritona?

Se colocó un cojín sobre el rostro para descansar la vista unos segundos, paso determinado tiempo y de la nada escuchó el caer de unas tazas. Se puso de pie rápidamente y solo miró como Kaoru estaba recogiendo las dichosas tazas, mientras ya iba saliendo llorando la pobre _fangirl _irritante de Renge y claro, un Suoh totalmente serio al lado de Kyouya, quien ocultaba su vista colocándose en un ángulo que la luz se reflejara en sus lentes.

-¿Qué le paso a Renge-san?

-Oh solo vino a molestar-Explicaba Hikaru con su típica simpleza irónica-Ya se le pasara

-Pero… ¿está bien dejar que se vaya así?-Insistía ella, mirando por donde había salido la joven llorando

-Puedes ir tras ella, si así lo prefieres-Le dijo Kyouya en un tono pedante. Haruhi arqueó ambas cejas y dando un suspiro, salió tras la joven.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla por los jardines llorando como loca. Sí, era muy dramática y exagerada como Tamaki, por lo regular no se ponía tan seria en ese tipo de espectáculos que hacía. Se sentó al lado de ella colocando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Renge, quién le miro sorprendida.

-¿Siempre tan _caballeroso_, nee, Fujioka?-Le dijo tratando de simular una sonrisa. Haruhi le sonrió amablemente,como siempre hacía-¿Por qué Fujioka?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué Kyouya siempre tiene que ser así de… cambiante?-La peli castaña no supo que decir. ¡Dios, como le gustaba sufrir a Renge! Todos sabían que Ootori era… simplemente muy enigmático, aparte de no saber sus intenciones en lo más mínimo-A veces me pregunto por qué no trata de mejorar su actitud.

-Así es él, por eso-Soltó el _tipo natural_-¿Sabes? A veces las personas no son como pensamos y eso puede que nos decepcione un poco, pero hay que lidiar con eso-¿De donde le salió eso? ¡No tenía idea! Aunque claro bien podría ser una auto pedrada-¿Tanto interés tienes por nuestro Senpai?

-Es que… ¿Cómo decírtelo?-Renge ya estaba más tranquila, incluso ahora si parecía una chica normal e incluso agradable-Él siempre ha despertado ciertas emociones en mí…-Después de decir esto, soltó una breve carcajada y no esas chillantes, sino una natural, que por cierto, le sentaba de maravilla-¡Ya me siento mejor! Gracias, Fujioka

-¿Eh? Pero…-Sí, estaba sorprendida ¿cómo podía ser tan bipolar esa chica?-… me alegro

-Nee, Fujioka… ¿te gusta alguien?

Esta pregunta le dejó pasmada… en realidad nadie se lo había preguntado... ¿qué decir?

-Oh… bueno… yo…

-¡No me digas que es Kyouya!-Al decir esto Haruhi dio un respingo entre miedo y asombro. Renge le sonrió-Bueno, me voy, luego hablamos. Bye-bye.

Se quedó sentada viendo como la chica se alejaba de ella y su figura iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su vista… ahora que analizaba la situación Renge era… una chica, quizás la única mujer en quién podría encontrar cierto tipo de apoyo, porque claro, las locas travestis del colegio de mujeres no eran una gran elección como intento de amigas por corto plazo.

Bueno, el si podía considerarla o no su nueva compañera lo pensaría después ya que… ¿por qué había llorado? No tenía idea de lo que pasó. Bien, de aquello podría hablar con la fangirl de Okasan después y quizás así conocerla mejor para ver que tal era como confidente. Por lo tanto, regreso a la sala de música.

Kyouya escribía y escribía sin cesar a pesar de estar siendo bobeado por Tamaki quién apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras veía todo lo que hacía. Acto muy común porque si otra cosa tenía el rubio, era ser un completo fisgón, menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Kyouya…

-¿Sí?

-Etto… ¿considerarías a otra persona para que fuera _Otosan_?-Cuestionó mediante susurros usando cierta entonación infantil de confidencia.

Ootori dejo de teclear… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Se acomodó sus lentes y retomó su escritura.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Aquí el rubio le contempló con ojos llorosos de niño berrinchudo a punto de hacer gran drama. Okasan le contempló de reojo, lanzándole una mirada sarcástica-¿SÍ?

-Tamaki…-Dejó de teclear para mirar a su amigo unos segundos a los ojos-Simplemente no puedo imaginar que exista otra persona más idiota que tú como para llamarme así-Dicho esto, retomó su tarea con su laptop. Suoh le observó confundido.

¿Qué había sido eso? Lo pensó unos segundos.

Una ligera sonrisa se delineó en sus labios y le preguntó alegremente tras razonar aquella respuesta que muchos verían como un tanto negativa.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy único para ti?

Se detuvo nuevamente. Suspiró y volvió a retomar su labor en su computadora. Eso, para Suoh, era una afirmación. Acto seguido, optó por separarse un poco de su Okasan.

Aquella respuesta le había ocasionado cierta alegría pero también nerviosismo tomando en cuenta que no estaba tratando con una chica sino con un hombre y que este le mostrara de una forma poco amable que era importante e inigualable para él era… sencillamente, maravilloso.

Claro, no podía hacerse tantas ilusiones y ser tan explicito, esos eran buenos consejos de Kaoru.

-Tamaki…-Rápido se giró hacia Kyouya quien seguía escribiendo como loco sin mirarle-¿Esa pregunta fue por lo que pasó con Renge hace unos minutos?

-Etto… sí-Confesó el rubio, tratando de no ver la reacción de su mejor amigo por miedo a que le observase extrañamente-¿Sabes? A veces creo que tú y ella…

-No es necesario que lo menciones…-Le interrumpió puesto que ya sabía a donde iría a dar todo eso. Seguro empezaría diciéndole que se verían bien juntos y cosas semejantes. Le molestaba que lo liara con ella a pesar de saber que estaba muy enamorada de su persona. La reina eterna de cosplays estúpidos y sin sentido, aparte de infantiles para su gusto.

-Vale-No pudo evitar mirar discretamente la enorme sonrisa que le plantaba el ojiazul cuando se trataba de aclararle que no le interesaba Renge, salvo para cosas del Host Club. Se veía… ¿Radiante? Suficiente, no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, tenía mucho que hacer.

Y así, volvió a clavar su mirada en su laptop al tiempo que sentía como Tamaki se le volvía a recargar sobre su hombro mientras le hacía preguntas tontas acerca del significado de palabras que veía al azar escritas en sus documentos y no comprendía. Era agradable estar así con él. ¿Por qué? Bueno… ya habría tiempo para pensar en exactamente el por qué de ello.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
